Behind the Scenes of a quest
by aandsntorchwood
Summary: Spoilers for 3x08. This is SLASH. The before and after of Arthur's Quest to the King fisher realm.Merlin is worried about Arthur and Arthur has a few revelations of his own.


**A/N: I just re-watched season 3 episode 8 the eye of the phoenix because well I just loved some of the scenes in that episode**

**This is a Short Merthur take on the episode with added scenes**

**Warnings: Slash (don't like don't read :D), Spoilers, Oh and cheese, The end is kinda cheesy hehe**

**OH and I do not own merlin, he belongs to the BBC as does Arthur and all their other peeps **

**Please review if you like :D**

"Arthur just don't be stupid. Yeah?"

Arthur frowned. "I have no idea what on earth you are talking about merlin."

"Yes, you do. This quest thing may be one of the most important moments in your life but don't go choosing something ridiculously insanely impossible that will end in your likely death."

Arthur snorted, trying to work out whether Merlin was actually being serious, he caught a glimpse of Merlin's worried face as he made the bed for the second time that day.

"Hey, come here" He caught Merlin's elbow and brought him into a hug

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and mumbled into his chest

"What was that?" Arthur asked while resting his chin on Merlin's mop of dark hair.

"Don't leave me" Merlin carefully avoided eye contact

"Our relationship may be the best kept secret in Camelot but Merlin look at me… I would never leave you of my own choice, who would save your scrawny arse the whole time"

Merlin huffed, if only Arthur knew the rest of it however he brought his lips up to meet Arthur's in a short parting kiss and they began the preparations of the choosing of the quest. Merlin would wait patiently outside for his prince. Till morning then.

Arthur couldn't understand why merlin thought his quest was stupid, I mean like he said it's not as if he could just take a trip down to the lower town and get some herbs. Merlin was such a girl sometimes.

Oh and another thing Arthur couldn't understand was the look or horror on Merlin's face when he found out that Morgana had given him that bracelet, it was just a token of her luck. Well onwards with the quest. Fingers crossed he came back alive or Merlin would kill him.

AFTER THE QUEST

Arthur sat in his chambers pondering about the keeper of the bridge. He said that he was courage and that he needed strength and magic to succeed. And he succeeded so where was the strength and the magic. The only surprises were those two idiot friends of his well love/partner/ whatever he decided to call merlin on that day. Holy shit. Gwaine was strength so that meant that Merlin was…..

"MERLIN!"

Merlin's head peeked round the door

"Yes Arthur?"

"Oh god this explains so much, I thought you trusted me Merlin. I thought that we had an honest relationship"

Merlin looked like a deer caught in the headlights "What do you mean?"

"Courage, strength and Magic…. You're the magic" Arthur put his hands on his head and closed his eyes.

"Arthur I can explain… I was born like this I had no choice in the matter. I mean it's not as if I haven't saved you and your father a million times." Arthur was silent in thought that he didn't notice Merlin slip out the room. Surely he thought to himself evil magic merlin no Magic can't be all evil this is merlin, you love merlin. Oh crap I love merlin I Love him. Merlin. This day is full of revelations. Wait where is merlin?

Arthur ran from the room and rushed down the corridors trying to find him. He ran to Merlin's room and found him packing.

"Merlin you complete Idiot. What on earth do you think you are doing?"

"I thought it best if i just slipped out quietly. I can't make you choose between me and your father"

"But I love you" The hands so carelessly packing the bag froze. Merlin turned very slowly to face Arthur

"You…"

Arthur huffed "Generally when someone declares there love the other person responds"

Merlin burst into a cheesy smile "I love you too Arthur" and with that he leapt into his arms and their lips met in the middle. It soon turned passionate Arthurs tongue begging for entrance. Merlin complied letting it slip past. Threading his fingers through Arthur's hair and pushed them together as if they could get any closer than they were already. Breaking apart, both boys were gasping for air. Arthur and Merlin's foreheads resting against each other.

"Thank You Merlin, the quest; I couldn't have done it without you." Merlin still out of breath, a small breath of a laugh escaped from his mouth as he smiled

"My Pleasure"


End file.
